


(WIP) Seventh Soul

by mOther3



Category: Undertale
Genre: AU, Gen, probably just a lot of self indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mOther3/pseuds/mOther3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Frisk is abandoned into the underground as an infant. Skelebros adopt and raise them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(WIP) Seventh Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not going to finish this but I'm putting it here bc I want to

Most days were pointless as a guardsmember in training: Watch snow and trees, if he was lucky, maybe a dog would wander by and offer itself for petting. 

Today felt different and Papyrus knew it. He was already two hours into his shift, staring into the endless Snowdin forest and nothing new had happened. A quick excursion to the borders of his post couldn't hurt.. Right? 

He looked around to assure that nobody was watching, then hurried off into the forest to properly explore. The snow crunching under his crimson boots was the only other sound in his vicinity other than the empty wind rustling through the trees. He liked it. It made him feel like the forest was his own microcosmic kingdom. 

Then something caught his eye, a pile of tattered cloth nestled at the bottom of a tree. The snow around it had been hastily walked through, the tracks to and from the thing at the tree took the same path.

Papyrus edged near it, prodding the thing with the butt of his spear. It wriggled and he jumped back, pointing the spear at the bunch of cloth.

"R-ROYAL GUARD! HALT, IN THE NAME OF KING DREEMURR! RELINQUISH YOUR WEAPONS!"

The bundle of fabric only wriggled in reply. He watched curiously. It obviously wasn't a threat... 

"Hello?"

The bundle did not reply again. Papyrus edged closer again and knelt down. A chubby, tearstreaked face met his, curled up in the fabric. It didn't look like any monster he had seen before, or a human either, for that matter. It was much to small to be one. Its tiny red soul was visible, glowing through the nappy cloth. It looked frail and weak. Abandoned.

Papyrus lifted it wordlessly, the thing watched him with wide eyes. It was cold, Papyrus knew that much. Far too cold for any baby, monster or not. 

\---

Sans woke up to his cell phone ringing. It must be Papyrus.. Again. He usually called to discuss how fluffy the dog he had just pet was, or how he had finally found the perfect snowflake. 

"Hey Pap."

"SANS DO YOU KNOW HOW TO CARE FOR INFANTS?"

"Papyrus what..?--"

"I FOUND ONE ABANDONED IN SNOWDIN FOREST, ITS DREADFULLY COLD. I'M COMING HOME RIGHT AWAY."

"How did you??--"

-Click-

Sans knew when his brother was being serious, and he most certainly was very serious about that phone call. The only question was whose child Papyrus had found. No residents of Snowdin were recently expecting children or had infants at the time, so it puzzled him. He didn't dwell on it long, and shuffled out of his room to the kitchen, where he lit the stove and put a pot of milk on to simmer. He knew a bit about babies, not much, but this would do for now.

Soon enough, Papyrus burst in the front door with what must've been the infant he found. It was wrapped in damp snow covered cloth that had a few ratty tears in it. Papyrus was radiating magic, trying to keep the tiny thing warm. Sans had only ever seen him use his magic by choice twice and it was intimidating. His eyes glimmered a piercing orange color and he cast warm light onto the living room. Sans moved out of the way silently and let his younger brother pass.

"It hasn't moved very much, I'm afraid I may have found it too late." Papyrus told his brother, transferring it into his arms. He paced around the room in large nervous strides, glancing back at the baby he had found.

Sans peered at the creature in the bundle, "Well it's not dead. Oh man..."

"D-DON'T TELL ME IT'S DIED!!"

"It's not, calm down... It's just that.. It's a human, Papyrus." Sans tried to word it carefully. His brother eyed him suspiciously.

"Really? It's a little small..." Papyrus poked it hesitantly and it squirmed, he recoiled back. His brother nodded and tried to calm the thing. It managed to sputter out a tiny squeak of protest.

"Baby humans are pretty helpless, actually." Sans handed the thing back to Papyrus, who seemed a little less enthusiastic about holding it now. "This one's pretty young too. Why don't you go get some new blankets for it while I finish up getting food for them?" 

Papyrus nodded and went upstairs. He set the bundle of baby human on his bed to sift through his drawers for the perfect blanket. Once he selected what he deemed perfect (a fleece blanket with patterned hearts on it), he hesitantly unwrapped the tattered cloth from the human. 

It was even smaller than he first imagined. It was dressed in dirty, way too big baby clothes, and had a crumpled note attached to it that merely said "Frisk". He put that aside for later and looked the little human over. Its little fingers were a sickly white color, purple and black on the tips, harshly frostbitten. Its short, coffee brown hair was tangled and messy and still wet from the snow. The poor thing was in very rough shape. Papyrus lifted it gently onto the blanket he had chosen and wrapped it up gingerly. It stared at one of the patterned hearts intently. As he went to finish pulling the fabric around it, it grabbed onto one of his fingers. Papyrus tensed up and watched it in case this was an attempted attack. 

It did not seem to be a purposeful maneuver, so he did not retaliate.

"SANS?"

"Yeah what's up?"

"IT'S GRABBED MY FINGER."

"Cute, it likes you."

"THIS IS NOT AN ACT OF AGGRESSION?"

Sans did not reply. Papyrus stared down the human warily before gently removing his finger from its grasp and lifting it again. It stared back blankly. He couldn't tell what it was thinking, hopefully it was comfortable...


End file.
